Faerie Tail
by readwithcats
Summary: Lucy was in a car crash. Aquarius disappeared. The Faerie world exists. She gets kidnapped. Oh, no. She most definitely was not having a bad day. And lets not forget to mention that she somehow finds herself falling in love with Natsu. Out of all the faeries. Why did this happen to her again? Faerie AU. NaLu! (Summary changed but same story)
1. Pointy Ears

**So I know I probably shouldn't start a new fic but I couldn't help myself. This is basically imagination never wavers but different, however this means I am discontinuing imagination never wavers. Sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 ** _Faerie Tail_**

"I'm prettier than both of you! So shut up! Some people have a life!" She yelled before slamming her window shut.

Lucy was having a bad day and it was going to get worse but she didn't know that yet.

First, this person (was he even a person?) had bumped into her and hadn't even apologized. Rude much. Anyway, she had turned around to shout at him to watch where he was going, only to see pointed ears and spiky, pink hair. He had a white and pink striped scarf even though it was fall, admittedly it was a bit chilly but not that chilly.

He had been running and was soon lost in the crowd of people that was trying to cross the street just like her. She had looked around to see if anyone else had seen the pointy ears, but no one else seemed bothered so she had dismissed it as her over active imagination. She did read more than her friends.

Second, when she had arrived home, her foster mother, Aquarius had been agitated more than usual. In fact now that she mentioned it, she had been acting weird lately. She had caught the blue haired lady looking out the window of their small apartment on the outskirts New York city but when she had gone to comment, Aquarius had blew her off.

Lucy had gone to her room to listen to music but had been interrupted by angry neighbors that had been shouting about who was prettier (What the heck?!). So that brought her the present where she had just shouted at them.

Of course, she had been lying when she had said she had a life, but no one needed to know.

"Come help me with dinner, ungrateful brat!" Came a shout from below.

Great, thanks to those annoying neighbors she hadn't even listened to music. "Coming!"

She got up from the chair she was sitting in and went down the stairs with a groan.

Aquarius's bright blue hair was going all over the place. She was making fish tonight, salmon to be exact and was in the process of opening the oven when Lucy came down. She looked at Aquarius for second and then rubbed her eyes.

To anybody else it seemed as though she was just tired, but to Lucy she had just had a mini panic attack. She could've sworn that she had just seen Aquarius with a tail. With scales. Like a mermaid.

After she was done rubbing the life out of her eyes, she sighed in relief.

There was nothing unusual.

But this made her remember the strange boy with pink hair and pointy ears and made her wonder if was crazy. She knew she needed more sleep but she didn't think it would be this bad.

"Stop daydreaming." Her foster mother commanded while scowling. Sometimes Lucy had to wonder how she didn't already have a bunch of wrinkles but knew better to voice it out loud.

Lucy switched to auto-pilot that way she could think but still be setting the table.

* * *

She was staring at the pink colored fish troubled by the visions she could only see. She knew better to say anything, she had once told her father that there was faerie in her room and had ended up with a stinging cheek and a reprimand on how faeries weren't real.

Of course she knew that Aquarius would never hit her but she would most definitely give a lecture.

"Lucy, eat the fish. It's good for you."

"I know," Lucy said before stabbing her fork in the fish and taking a bite. It was good, like really good, she had seasoned enough for it to be full of flavor but not to the extent that it overwhelmed her. Her plate quickly vanished after a couple of bites.

* * *

Lucy was listening to music (Finally) and so she didn't notice the loud crash that occurred on her street. Instead, it was the loud cursing that caught her attention.

"Dammit! You know what, screw this!"

Did people decide that today of all days they would mess up her day?

She got up to shout at whoever it was but when she looked out the window she saw the pink haired guy who still had pointed ears. It wasn't her imagination! Shocked, she yelled out, "Hey! Pink hair, pointy ears!"

The guy(?) swiveled around to find a blond haired girl with brown eyes staring at him and half out the window. He didn't even notice that she had said pointy ears until later.

Lucy in all her excitement had forgotten she was leaning out of a window so when she stepped out of it, she was pleasantly surprised by the ground coming nearer. She screamed and right when she thought she was done for warm, strong hands wrapped around her waist and gently lowered her to the ground. Lucy would've thought that she was dreaming if not for the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Wow, how dumb are you?" He asks. If looks could kill, he would have been dead more than ten times but luckily looks couldn't. "No, seriously!"

Lucy calmly raises her arm and brings it down hard on his head making him wince. "What was that for? It was a serious question."

"Shut up, pointy eared person!" She was talking to a complete stranger, Aquarius would kill her if she was this.

"Lucy, who is this?!" Speak of the devil, great.

She was so occupied by her foster mother she didn't see the look of disbelief the guy shot her and most definitely didn't see his eyes turn into tiny slits like cats.

"I don't know ask him yourself!" She yelled annoyed that nothing was going like she wanted, not that anything did.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, brat!"

The pink haired guy slowly stepped backwards to avoid questions that he knew he wasn't supposed to answer. The one thing that stopped him from vanishing completely was a question that had popped in his head after she had shouted at him.

 _How did the girl see his pointed ears?_

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	2. The Crash

**Hey, so I won't be updating this fast normally but here's chapter 2.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thank you to those who followed and favorited this! A special thanks to TigerArrowgirl for reviewing!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Who are you?" Aquarius asked him while giving Lucy the death glare. She could feel herself slowly wishing that she hadn't talked back.

The pink haired guy answered the question with another question, "How can she see my ears?"

Aquarius's scowl deepened and Lucy backed away towards the house ready to run upstairs in case her foster mother snapped.

"Your ears are not something that are invisible, idiot!"

Lucy could feel herself becoming lighter, she wasn't the only to see them, she wasn't crazy.

Wait. Something was weird. The wording of her response didn't tell her she could see the pointed ears, it just said that his ears weren't invisible. "Hey, Aquarius, can you see his pointed ears?" _Please tell me you can_ , she wished.

Aquarius turned to look at her, blinking in confusion. "What are you talking about, Lucy? His ears are normal, not pointy."

Lucy eyes widen in disbelief, _how can she not see them?_

"Yes, what are you talking about?" The boy added and joined her foster mother in staring at her.

She gasped, "Your ears are pointy! I'm not crazy!"

In her desperate need to prove that she was right, she had marched up to him and grabbed his ears, his _pointed_ ears. She rubbed her fingers against his ears and she felt the pointed tips.

She turned to Aquarius and yelled, "See!"

"Lucy you're grabbing air," Then to the pink haired guy, "I'm sorry for troubling you." She went up and grabbed Lucy who was gapping like a fish trying to make noise.

She finally found her voice, "I'm not lying, Aquarius!"

"I know you're not, that is why I am taking you to the doctor." She said sternly while pushing her towards their car. "You're obviously on something."

Lucy dug in her heels and turned around to face Aquarius, "I am not on something!"

Her foster mother's glare came back with a vengeance, "Do not argue with me, now get in the car!"

"Whatever," She murmured.

Before she went in the car though, she looked back to glare at him. Only to find an empty street looking back at her. Creepy. She quickly put her seatbelt on and stared out the window, trying to see him one last time.

To get to the doctor took about five minutes so after ten minutes she was pretty sure she wasn't going to the-

Crash.

The windshield shattered and the car was sent spiraling off the road. She was slammed against her window and could feel something warm and sticky on her forehead. In all the chaos Lucy could hear someone screaming and wondered if it was Aquarius in her shock-like state. Then she realized it her and closed her mouth.

She could feel her heart beating faster than it should and tried to take deep breath but it seemed she couldn't. All she could do was short, rapid breaths. Her head grew lightheaded so much so that she couldn't sworn she saw a creature with black wings and horns. She started to laugh at the ridiculousness of her situation but it quickly turned into wheezing.

Right before she fell unconscious she saw the pink haired boy from before except he had wings. Wings like a dragon all scaly. They were red with a little pink to match his hair and scarf. He had also sprouted horns.

Weird.

* * *

Natsu looked at them from the top of their roof. It was protocol to investigate a human who could see Them. Though for some reason, her smell told him that she wasn't completely human. If she was, then his nose was wrong. And his nose was never wrong. Either way he would have to bring her to Faerie Tail before the other courts tried to snatch her.

The girl with blonde hair, he was pretty sure her name was Lucy. It fit her, though he didn't know why.

Anyway, Lucy seemed to not want to get in the car and was fighting the blue haired lady who was shouting something. Whatever she said got Lucy riled up.

The wind picked up and carried what she said to him, "I'm not on something!"

He chuckled, the blue haired lady must have thought she was on something when she wasn't. She could just see things that most people didn't.

He spread out his wings, making them pop (he hadn't used them recently), and jumped off the roof as they took off in the car.

Ten minutes later, he sensed one of Them coming towards his direction and it wasn't one from Faerie Tail. He got ready to fight and then flew towards whoever it was.

It was a solitary faerie from one the Unseelie court, which meant it was here to make trouble for him.

"Well if isn't blacksteel Gajeel," He chuckled evilly, this would be a good fight.

"I could say the same, Natsu, or should I say, salamander." Gajeel drawled as he cracked his knuckles.

He smirked, he would enjoy kicking Gajeel's ass.

* * *

Natsu's body slammed into Gajeel causing him to collide with the incoming car. The car turned wildly with the windshield breaking. Gajeel stood back up with a gash on his arm where he had brought it up to protect his face.

They were both ragged and short of breath. And about to charge at each other.

But before they could scream pierced the night for a second time. Natsu froze as a thought came to him, _Was that Lucy's car?_

 ** _Follow, Favorite, and Review!_**


	3. The Dream

**So apparently I'm updating fast on this one, good news for you guys and girls ^^**

 **Thanks to the people who followed and favorited! A special thanks to sidjr100 who reviewed!**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Lucy woke up to the sound of yelling.

"Don't you dare tell her!" Someone whisper-shouted. It was familiar but Lucy couldn't put her foot on who it was.

There was a snort and a retort from someone else, "Why shouldn't I? Doesn't she have the right to know?"

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't! If you need to find me, come by the sea. Good-bye."

Lucy fell back asleep but unlike the last time, she did not sleep peacefully.

* * *

 _She was little again and was walking down the side of a crowed New York street. She had been with her mother but she had let go of her hand to look at a billboard larger than herself with wonder filled eyes._

 _For some odd reason, Lucy knew that it was the first time of being in the city and so she had started to panic. After all with her mother, she was just another lost child._

 _Tears were blurring her vision so when she saw a person with blond hair just like her mother, Layla, she ran towards her with opened arms shouting out, "Momma!"_

 _However, when the person she thought was her mother turned around she cried out. The person- no, she couldn't call it a person- it had ears long and slender, and the worst part was that they were pointy. It had fangs and wings, see through wings like cicadas. But most of all it was terrifying._

 _She ran off screaming, but soon bumped into someone, "Are you alright, Lucy?"_

 _It was her first grade teacher, but what was she doing here? Had she moved to New York?_

 _Her kind features were soon erased with eyes like a cat and black wings like a bat. Lucy stumbled backwards in fear. What was happening? The little girl thought._

 _As she stumbled, she bumped into yet another person who turned into whatever the other people had turned into._

 _Soon she collapsed, shaking and crying. Lucy was no longer in New York City, she was in a long hallway that had blood red carpet and candles lighting up the path. However even when she squinted, she could not see the end._

 _She stood up and then looked down feeling awfully tall only to find that she was back to her normal age and height._

 _Lucy started walking down the corridor before she stopped to look at portraits of people. They were all lined up on the sides of the wall but when she leaned forward to see better, the hallway along with portraits spun around the one she had been trying to look at._

 _It was like a hurricane with the picture being the eye. It hypnotic and Lucy found herself swaying along._

 _But soon she felt a pull and leaned forward yet again. Only to find a girl that looked exactly like her except she had pointed ears and a design of a Fleur de Luis in one of eyes. The girl had been smiling when the portrait had been drawn and her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy. So much so that Lucy could have sworn she was alive._

 _She moved to the next one and found the same thing. It was a girl and like the other had a design of the Fleur do Luis in her eye. The only thing different was that this girls lips were fuller and her eyes were a different shade of brown._

 _Lucy found herself running down the hallway trying to reach the end. She had to stop soon because she was out of breath and had to lean on her knees for support. Once she had caught her breath, she looked up to find a blank canvas staring at her._

 _Some weird force told her that her face was supposed to be staring back at her._

* * *

She opened her eyes only to shut them right after. The light was too strong and it hurt her eyes. It brought on a dull thudding in the back of her head. She winced but forced her eyes to open, she had to find out what happened after she had blacked out.

The first thing Lucy saw was bright green leaves swaying in the wind because of the slight breeze. She held up a hand in front of her eyes to give them time to adjust to the light.

Once they had, she slowly moved to a sit up position and looked around. She didn't see anybody, she most definitely did not see the pink haired guy that she had seen before she lost consciousness. Her head pounded some more and she went to rub her forehead, but was stopped by bandages that were wrapped tightly around her head.

With nothing left to do but think about her dream (which had been one of the weirdest ever), she closed her eyes trying to remember all the details. She had been in New York City and-

 _Crackle, crackle._

That was the sound of leaves, someone was here. "Who's there?"

She winced, her voice had broken half way through 'there', so much for trying to sound intimating.

"So your finally awake, I've been waiting forever!" A person stepped behind a tree in front of her. To Lucy it was almost as though he had come out of the shadows. She got up and took a step backwards to see better, the sun was blocking her vision.

She gasped, it was the pink haired guy. So maybe she hadn't imagined him.

And with him came the thought of Aquarius. "Oh my god! Aquaruis! Did you find her? She was driving the car. Please tell me you found her and that she's alright!"

She completely forgot that he was stranger and that she was not supposed to talk to strangers, all she could think of was Aquaruis.

A shadow past over his face but it was gone so soon that Lucy had to wonder if she had imagined it (she was imagining all of things recently).

"I never found anyone in the front seat. All I found was you in the back."

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	4. Her Fate

**So I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Thank you to the people who favorited and followed this story! A special thanks to LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress and TigerArrowgirl for reviewing!**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

There was a moment of silence.

Lucy had stiffened at his response but then slumped down on the ground. There was only so much weirdness she could take, she was human.

"You're not." He said while she jumped. It had been almost as if he had read her mind. "I can."

She gasped, just how did he do it? "That's not possible."

"It is but," He snickered, "I can't do it. I heard you say it."

She gave a cry of outrage, marched up to him, and hit him. "Rude!"

"Hey, that hurt!"

She glared at him but soon stopped. Her head hurt a lot more than it had before and she felt her lightheadedness return.

His facial expression changed to mock hurt to concern, "You ok?"

She sat down, "Yeah, just give me a minute. I don't think all that moving was good for me."

She smiled at the end but her eyes expressed the pain she felt, "Wait, it is possible for people to read minds?"

"Yeah, but it's more like that person can predict your moves rather than being able to read your mind." He said trying to explain it to her.

"Oh… So what exactly are you?" She asked cautiously, looking up from under her bangs and meeting his eyes. "And what's your name?"

 _I haven't told her my name, huh, I thought I had…_ He cleared his throat and boomed, "My name is the great and powerful Natsu!" Lucy sweat dropped at his dramatics, "And I am a dragon slayer!"

 _Am I supposed to know what that is?_ She thought, _Dragon slayer does that anything to do with those wings I saw him have?_

"Basically, I'm awesome!"

"Shut up and just tell me what it is, Natsu!"

Natsu, who was partially surprised that she had said his name and partially scared of her, shut up. But then opened his mouth to tell her what he was, "I was raised by a dragon who taught me how to magic on how to slay them."

Lucy frowned, "But then couldn't you kill him. Why would he teach you how to kill his species?"

"Dunno, ask him." He said and then marched away with his scarf swaying in the wind.

Lucy was about to tell him to wait for her but then realized that she was talking to a 'Dragon Slayer' who had pointed ears and that she had hallucinations of him having scaly wings on his back fighting some else who also had pointed ears. Just what had happened? Where was Aquarius? Why was she even trusting this 'person' and why did she believe what he said about Aquarius not being there?

She let out a scream of frustration. The birds in the trees all flew up and created a cloud of darkness as they moved to another place. "I'm sorry, you can come back now." She apologized to the birds. Her foster mother had always said that she must be respectful of nature and so if she ever disrupted the peace, she had to apologize.

She hated being clueless and she hated that in just one day her life could be turned upside down to where she was in the middle of some woods in the middle of nowhere with someone she even know if she could trust.

Finally, she took a deep breath and straightened her back, she would get all the answers when he came back.

* * *

Two hours later Lucy was losing hope, he still hadn't come back. She was starving so she got up and looked for berries she could eat.

While looking for something edible, she thought about her situation (she was thinking a lot). It just didn't make sense to her.

Natsu had no reason to lie to her about Aquarius not being there, but if he was telling her the truth that meant that her foster mother had abandoned her. The blue haired lady had never liked her but Lucy hadn't thought she would just leave her. She had thought that they had gotten over their differences a while back but here she was proven wrong.

No, she couldn't think that of Aquarius, Natsu was lying. There was no other answer.

Something violet caught her eye and she bent down to look at it better. She gasped, the something that had caught her eye was purple, swirly wings like a swallowtail butterfly and they were the size of her hand, if not a little bigger. Which should have been impossible but the proof was right there in front of her.

Just what was going on here?

Someone tsk-ed behind her making her jump. She spun around closing her brown orbs in fear of what she would see.

"I will have to tell the master about this, they're being killed again." The person muttered. Lucy opened her eyes at the familiar voice, it was Natsu.

"What?"

"Nothing, just me talking to myself."

"Oh, okay." She took a deep breath, "Was I hallucinating when I saw you with red wings like a dragon?"

"Nope." He said with the most carefree smile she had ever seen. It was almost cute. Almost.

"So… what are you then?"

He sighed, "I already told you, I'm a dragon slayer."

"So you gain wings by being one?" She questioned.

"Oh, no, I have wings because I'm a Faerie." He said like it was the most common thing ever while Lucy was in shock.

"Fearies don't exist." She said her hands shaking, "they don't exist."

"Su-ure." He sang.

She tightened her hands into fists to stop their shaking, "Don't mock me. They aren't real."

"Then I'm not real, Lucy." He said raising his arms exposing himself.

"So say they're real, what does that have to do with me? Why am I involved?" Lucy asked.

He sighed, "Basically, there are certain people who can see through our disguises when we go to the human world and those are usually brought to the Faerie world because they can't live a normal life here. And your one of those people and the guy who attacked your car was someone who came to get you."

"Why do they want me though?" She asked.

"The truth is that people like you are often used as tools to find other faeries who are disguised. You can see through our disguise that faeries and humans can't see so your considered valuable in my world. However, the court I belong to collects them to protect them from other courts who want to use them," he summarized.

My hair was blown in my face as I said, "So if I want to be free, I follow you into faerie land?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't really have a choice do I?"

He nodded.

"Then we better get going." I said sealing my fate of going where fearie's live.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	5. New creatures

**Hey, hope you enjoy and leave a review!  
**

 **Thank you to the people who followed and favorited! Thank you to Tigerarrowgirl for reviewing!**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Why was she traveling in the woods to go to this Fearie Tail place (That's what he had said his court is called)? In books, wasn't it usually like the main character gets pulled through in a closet by some really handsome guy? At that thought, Lucy looked at the humming guy in front of her who was skipping with his hands behind his back.

She sighed. Handsome, not so much, if she was generous, maybe cute.

"So why are we in this forest, again?" She asked before putting her hand above her eyes, the Sun was peeking through the trees.

He turned around, stopped humming, and said, "You'll see," before turning back around again and started humming again.

Lucy frowned. She knew she had heard that song before but she couldn't remember the song and from where she had heard it. "What is that song?"

"What song?"

"The song you're humming. I've heard it before."

He stumbled slightly as though in surprise and said, "You must be confused with another song."

"I _have_ heard it before, so stop freaking dismissing me!" She shouted.

He turned around and opened his mouth but wasn't able to say anything as "Incoming!" was shouted.

Lucy turned around to see who had shouted incoming but only saw a blue blur pass and fling itself at Natsu, whose face brightened to the point where he looked like a toddler.

"Happy!" He yelled dancing with (was that a blue cat?! With wings?!) a creature that looked like a cat before frowning and asking, "Where's Gray?"

The cat looking creature shrugged (could it understand Natsu?) and said, "I lost him a while back."

Natsu thought for a moment before shrugging and smiling deviously and whispering, "I hope he falls off a cliff… HeeHee…"

The now talking cat like creature laughed along with him.

Meanwhile, Lucy snapped back to reality and her eyes bulged.

"HOW IN THE WORLD IS THA- THAT CREATURE TALKING?!" She exclaimed, pointing at the creature.

Natus glanced at her, "Oh, he's Happy. Lucy meet Happy, Happy meet Lucy."

Just what in the world was going on? Lucy looked up at the sun and could feel her eyes watering. She felt so helpless, and she didn't know anything. She wished Aquarius was here.

Her wishful thinking was interrupted by Happy and Natus who were whispering and she had just caught Happy asking, "Is she crying?"

Stupid cat creature. "No, I am not crying! The sun was blinding me."

"Sure, "Natsu whispered to Happy who nodded.

"Shut it!" She snapped.

Happy flew behind Natsu, "Scary." This time it was Natsu who shook his head in agreement.

* * *

They were walking again to Lucy's disappointment. Her feet were starting to hurt; she had been wearing flats when Aquarius had forced her in the car and they were causing blisters to appear.

"Hey, how long are we going to be walking for?"

Natsu looked at her, "Huh?"

"I said, how long are we going to be walking, my feet hurt." She whined.

Natsu shrugged, " We will stop when we find a gateway."

 _A gateway?_ "And what would that be?"

"Oh, right. You don't know anything," Lucy felt herself losing her temper, "It's what we call a place where the two worlds are touching and so we can through."

"What happens if you're not near a gateway when you try and go to the Fearie world?" She asked not one to miss an opportunity to get answers.

"You get lost in a void of empty space."

"So how do you get from one world to the other?"

He thought about that question before answering. "A fearie touches the space where the two worlds are touching and it opens."

"Oh." She had expected something more complex.

* * *

For the second time in a row, something came running towards her but, unlike with Happy, bumped into her. When Lucy opened her eyes, she found a guy that had similar fearie facial features as Natsu on top of her and staring at her in confusion.

He stood up and asked, "Who is she?"

"She is Lucy, and she has the Sight."

He glanced back her, who pushed herself up quickly realizing she was still on the ground.

"Who is he?" She questioned.

Natsu opened his mouth to say who it was but he interrupted and introduced himself, "I am Gray and I belong to the same court as him, Faerie Tail."

Natsu added, "Unfortunately, he slows us down."

Gray stiffened before butting heads with Natsu, "What did you say, flamebrain?"

"You. Slow. Us. Down. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You wouldn't even know how to spell it!" Gray growled.

Natsu pulled his fist back, "I do too!" and then punched Gray in the stomach.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!"

And then they were a blur of limbs.

Lucy sighed, feeling as though this was what happened when they saw each other. Happy, on the other hand, was cheering for Natsu.

If she had known she had to deal with this twenty-four seven, she would have never agreed to go to Fearie Tail.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	6. A wild beast

**Thanks to everybody who followed and favorited! A special thanks to Kenzypirateb, Lucy 3, TigerArrowgirl, Sara lovelymusic who reviewed!**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Lucy was hitting her head against a tree, they had been fighting all day and she was down to her very last straw of patience.

"Ice princess!"

"Flamebrain!"

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" She shouted.

They shut up and stared at her in surprise, they didn't know she had it in her to shout. Happy snickered, "I told you she was scary."

Gray looked at the cat before hitting him sending him flying, "That should shut you up, cat."

"Don't hit Happy!" Natsu cried out, eliciting yet another fight.

Lucy fell to her knees when out of nowhere the atmosphere changed and Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

Instead, they were whimpering, "Erza… We're dead."

The blonde was confused, who was Erza? Was she the enemy? She decided to voice her concern, "Who is she?"

Natsu and Gray turned to stare at her with wide eyes and Natsu opens his mouth to say, "She's scary."

"A wild beast." Gray added.

Happy nodded, "A full-fledged monster."

Lucy tried to picture Erza in her head, what she got made her sweat drop. She shook her head and asked, "So is she an enemy…?"

Gray shuddered, "No, thank Mavis. If she was, I would be dead."

Lucy wondered some more before a new thought came to mind, "Hey Gray, you never said why you were here."

"Oh, well there's a Gateway near here and this forest is a shortcut." He explained, "That's probably why Erza came this way."

The girl turned toward Natsu, "So maybe you do have a sense of direction."

"Hey!" Natsu pouted, "That's not nice."

Lucy turned to respond only for someone to shout out, "Natsu, Gray, is that you?"

They coward, too scared to say anything. Lucy sighed, might as well introduce herself, "Yeah, it's them. I am with them because I have the Sight."

Erza came into sight and Lucy gasped, she was beautiful. Her bright, crimson hair flowed in the wind and her brown eyes seemed sparkled, though one more than the other. She was wearing a flowy, long sleeve t-shirt that grew longer at the cuffs and ended at her thighs. It was purple with a vine design on it that matched her tight black leggings. Her t-shirt had slits to show her shoulders and Lucy could see a symbol that both Natsu and Gray had. It also showed a lot of cleavage. She had on dark purple flats as shoes.

She didn't seem to have any horns like Natsu. In fact, she seemed more like Gray on that matter, all she had was pointy ears and wings.

As she stared at her, Lucy heard a voice echo in her head that wasn't hers. "I'll beat up anybody who hurts you, Lucy!" Her vision became blurred but she blinked it away to find Erza staring at her with concern.

"Are you ok, …" Erza let her question hang loose when she realized that she didn't know the blonde's name.

"It's Lucy and I'm fine," she smiled.

Erza smiled back, "I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Have they," she cocked her head in Natsu and Gray's direction, "told you about the Faerie world?"

"Nope."

The red haired faerie turned her head to face them and they immediately clammed up, spouting excuses that came from the top of their head.

"Uh, it's my first time meeting someone who has the sight. Don't hurt me!" That was Natsu.

Gray's excuse was, "Natsu kept annoying me so I couldn't explain things to her."

"Hey! You're the one who kept distracting me! Taking off your damn clothes all the time!" The dragon slayer cried.

Gray swiveled toward him, "It's a bad habit, okay! And how was I supposed to know that you swing that way, you never told me!"

"I don't swing that way, Ice princess!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Ice princess!"

 _Thwack._

Erza hit them both in the head causing them to crumple in the ground. They finally realized their mistake.

"I thought I had fixed this fighting already." She said forcing a smile causing her to look quiet creepy and the dangerous aura radiating from her did not help in the least. "Why don't we go somewhere else? Wouldn't want poor Lucy to get scared away."

Lucy could hear their screams of help as Erza dragged them away.

* * *

"So all faeries have pointy ears and wings?" Lucy asked. Erza was answering all the questions she had.

Erza thought for a moment and then answered, "All faeries have pointy ears whether solitary or trooping faeries but some may not have wings because of the way they were born. Or they were ripped off by someone."

"Oh. Then why is it that Natsu has wings but I can't see them now?"

"That's because we can fold our wings out of sight. We don't conceal them with our glamour which you can see through."

"Glamour?"

"The power we have to disguise ourselves."

"Oh, okay. What did you mean when you said solitary and trooping faeries?"

Erza laughed, "You really have a lot of question, don't you?"

"I'm sorry." Lucy apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine. Solitary faeries are basically the troublemakers and the trooping faeries are the ones that don't like to break the rules. Though none of them are particularly trustworthy."

"What are you guys?"

"We are Faerie Tail faeries." Erza said with pride.

Lucy was about to ask another question but Erza cut her off suggesting they both go to bed like Gray and Natsu had. When Lucy had protested, she had promised that she would answer some more questions in the morning. So Lucy got ready to sleep (it was already her third night so she was used to the bugs and hard floor).

She was staring at the twinkling stars when she fell asleep, the excitement of the day finally catching up to her.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	7. The Courts

**Hello! Here is another chapter of Faerie Tail!**  
 **Thank you to the people who followed and favorited! A special thank you to sidjr100 who reviewed!**  
 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"So, basically, there are two courts, Seelie and Unseelie. Seelie are mostly made out of trooping faeries, Unseelie are made out of solitary faeries except for a couple trooping fearies. Is that right?" Lucy asked wanting to clarify things with Erza before making assumptions.

"Yeah, pretty much. And then there's us, we don't really go in any category. Faerie Tail isn't really a court, it's not big enough to qualify, so we call it a guild and we're the only ones who really respect humans and don't treat them like trash." Erza replied before adding, "And in the courts there are guilds, which are a group of us who join together to do stuff."

"Ok, I think I get it." Lucy said a picture forming in her head, "Are you guys the only ones who didn't go under the Seelie and Unseelie courts?"

"Yeah, but there are a couple who have tried but failed. We are the only ones who succeeded." Erza said with pride.

Lucy frowned, "Is there anything that makes the Unseelie and Seelie special?"

"Special?" Erza echoed.

"Like why do you guys follow those courts if you belong a guild?"

Gray and Natsu joined the converstion, "Well that's easy, it's because-"

"-they have a queen and king to follow." Gray finished.

"King and Queen?" This time it was Lucy who was echoing someone else.

The boys nodded, "Yup, both courts have a King and Queen."

At this Erza frowned, "Though we haven't seen the Queen or the princess of the Seelie court in years. It's like they disappeared but the King insist that their both sick."

"Oh." Lucy said seeming at loss before thinking up another question, "Are you guys immortal?"

The faeries laughed, "No, we just age slightly slower."

"In books, they always mention wars against Seelie and Unseelie. Did they actually happen?"

"There were wars but there are only two major ones you have to know, the two where it was full out war between the courts. Most of the wars happen between guilds not the courts. Faerie Tail helped Seelie in both wars because they treated humans better than the Unseelie court." Erza explained. "That's the thing with books, sometimes there spot on and other times they way off the mark."

Lucy nodded, the image in her head becoming clearer, "Why is Faerie Tail so 'humans must be treated right'?"

"Oh, that's because the first master best friends were humans."Natsu and Gray said at the same time, before getting in a fight about how Natsu had stolen Gray's line (or Gray had stolen Natsu's line).

Lucy looked at Erza in surprise, "The first master? Friends were humans?"

"That's what we call Mavis, she was the one who started Faerie Tail and her best friends were humans. That's why she created our guild, that way humans have a place in our world."

"Oh, she must have been really nice." Lucy thought out loud.

The red head nodded, "I bet she was."

A silence descended upon them but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, instead it was the opposite, it was calming. The only noise that was heard was an occasional chirp of a bird or a snapping of a twig under their foot. This silence was held until Natsu interrupted it with a shout of joy.

"Yay! Can you guys feel it? We're almost there!" He bounced up and down in his joy, he had grown tired of walking. "I bet I'll make before any of you losers make it!" He raced off leaving the others (really just Lucy, Gray had ran off muttering 'no way is that pathetic loser winning') to deal with an angry Erza.

The blonde waved her arms in front of her hoping they would keep her safe while sweat dropping at the absurdity of the situation. Why did these things keep happening to her?

Erza raised a shaking fist with a dark aura coming off her in waves, "Did that idiot just call me an loser?! I'll show him who the loser is! Hahaha…" Her mirthless laugh disappeared as she too ran off. Lucy sweat dropped some more as she heard Erza's laugh echo in the large forest.

Lucy walked some more, not wanting to run, before she realized that she had no clue in which direction to go in. Her weird group of faeries had been the ones leading her to wear the gateway was and so without them, she didn't know where she was going.

She stopped moving, not wanting to go in the opposite direction, before continuing, after all if she was going the right way, Natsu could find her. But then she stopped only to continue once more before stopping. "Argh! I don't know!"

She could feel the panic starting to set in after coming to the realization that she was so utterly lost in the woods and the Sun was going down. She hated the dark because her imagination would always find a way to scare her senseless. "Damn it, Natsu! Why did you have to say that stupid thing?!" She shouted but there was no real power behind the words.

She slowly lowered herself to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on them. Her hair covered up her face making it hard to tell whether tears were falling or if it was just a piece of hair brushing up against her face.

After a while, her fear and panic turned into anger at Natsu for leaving her all alone, sure there's was no way he could have known that Erza was going to take part but still, she had a right to be angry.

"Natsu! You better come here right now, you idiot! Or else I am going to slap you real hard, you hear me!" She screamed and this time there was power beneath them.

She heard the sound of a pair of feet running and she let out a sigh of relief, it was much darker than it had been five minutes ago, the Sun had gone down.

Natsu's face appeared looking worse for wear but still smiling that ridiculously adorable smile that seemed to send her heart racing a little faster. "Hey, sorry I left you behind."

Lucy smiled, "Its fine, at least you came, I don't have to slap you now."

He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing, before sticking out his hand and saying, "Come on."

Lucy grabbed his hand without hesitation and wasn't surprised that he easily lifted her off the ground, "Thanks."

He blushed some more, "No problem."

Lucy snuggled closer to the flickering flame resting in Natsu's palm and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. They slowly wandered back to where Erza and Grey were waiting by the translucent gateway.

 **Follow,** **Favorite, and Review!**

 **Did you like the NaLu I added?**


	8. The Gateway

**I'm back! This one is longer by like 500 words and they are most likely going to keep getting longer. Also this is most likely going to be a short-ish story, 15, possibly 20 chapters long.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and/or favorited! A special thanks to TigerArrowgirl, and** S **ingingAngel327 who reviewed!**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

They were standing in front of the so-called gateway and Lucy was not impressed. She had an eyebrow raised, her hands on her hips, and said disbelieving, "This is the Gateway you guys were talking about."

Natsu nodded, "Yup."

"But there's nothing there! It's just air!" She shouted, trying to prove her point by waving her arm where they had told her it was. However, when she did that, she sensed something cool and the hair on her arms raised. She quickly retracted her arm and shivered, stepping back and tripping over a rock.

"Ahh-" Wait, she wasn't falling anymore, she looked up to see onyx eyes closer than comfort blinking back at her. Startled, she leaped back up only to hit his head (which was _hard_ ) and this time fell to the floor. "Ow."

She rubbed her bottom then stood back up brushing off dust stuck on her pants.

"Thanks a lot, Natsu." She growled while glaring at him. What he said next maid her glower at him harder, if that was possible.

"Your welcome." He smiled innocently, "Oh, and you might consider losing some weight, your heavy."

"Why-" She gasped in anger, "Be quite! I'm! Not! Fat!"

"Sure." He turned away and started whistling.

"Come back here and face me, you jerk!"

Erza decided now would probably be a good time to intervene. _Thwack_.

There was a simultaneous, "Ow" from them which caused Gray to snicker making both Natsu and Lucy to turn towards him.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Gray… Only to get, once again (one had to wonder if he had any brain cells left), hit by Erza who wasn't even looking at him. Instead she was looking at the Gateway which Lucy couldn't see.

"We need to get going. We've been here for a while." She stated, leaving Lucy to wonder what she had missed.

Gray nodded, collecting himself, "I agree, I'm getting low on my reserves."

Natsu shrugged, "I guess."

 _How am I supposed to pass through something when I can't even see what that_ _something is?_ Lucy decided to voice her concerns and what she got in response did not reassure her in the least.

"We can't see it either, it's more like we sense it." Gray tried to explain.

"Ok?" Cause that totally made sense.

"Let's go!" Natsu cheered as he bounced up and down. Happy joined him, "Aye, sir!"

Erza nodded and said, "You guys go first. I'll help Lucy."

Natsu seemed about ready to jump, his knees were slightly bent and he had a face of concentration (he looked constipated, really), but then Gray sneaked up behind him and kicked his butt making him fall forward. Lucy eagerly awaited him hitting the ground (she had to get her revenge) only to find that he disappeared before he landed.

"What!?" Lucy shouted, "Where did he go!"

At the same time Happy charged and gave out a war cry, "Natsu!" before disappearing too.

Gray finally composed himself (he had been laughing too hard to respond) answered, "To the faerie world." He said it with a tone that made her feel dumb for not knowing.

"Well, I'm sorry that I had never heard of this 'Faerie Tail' until a few days ago." She mumbled, making air quotes around Faerie Tail.

Gray's pointed ear twitched, "What did you say?"

Lucy stiffened, not expecting to have heard what she had said, "Nothing."

Erza sighed, "Just go, Gray."

Gray tch-ed but he still went. He walked forward, flashed a peace sign, and then disappeared from sight.

Even though she had already seen it happen to Natsu, it was still disconcerting to see someone just vanish and to know that she was going to be next.

"Just walk forward, you can close your eyes if you want, and you should see Natsu and Gray." Erza said, "I will be right behind you."

Lucy nodded and hesitantly started walking only pausing once to shut her eyes, then she disappeared. Lucy opened her eyes when she heard the sound of a bubbling creek trickling against pebbles. What she found blew her mind away (and completely dismissed her vanishing act theory, which meant the part of her brain that still didn't believe in faeries).

There was the stream she had heard to the right of her and in the front of her there was a huge, gnarled tree. The tree had several knots, one at eye level, another at the bottom that looked like a door to a sprite (she did have some knowledge of faeries, believe it or not), the others higher up. It actually sort of looked like a tower, the one at the bottom was the door, and the taller ones were the windows. Its leaves were a dark orange, almost red in some places, making her think that it was autumn in this world.

To the left of her was Natsu and Gray, who were standing straighter with pride as she looked around with awe showing on her face.

"Awesome, right?" Natsu bragged.

She nodded, still absorbing the sight in front of her. Finally, she opened her mouth, "Is this a landmark or something?" Because to her it seemed special in some kind of way, though she didn't know why. It just sort of resonated with her; made her feel powerful.

"No," Gray answered, "but some faeries think it's the oldest tree in our world. I don't believe that's true, though."

She looked on some more, wondering if she could see some fishes in the creek from where she stood, but then a thought came to her. Did fishes exist in this world?

"Let's get a move on. I want to get the guild as soon as possible." Erza commanded, startling Lucy, who jumped and forgot about her question. "I have a bad feeling."

They started walking and Lucy took a step forward to go join them only to suddenly be in a completely setting. Instead of a tree, there were gray, cobblestone ruins of a castle of some sort and she was right smack in the middle of them.

"Um… Guys? Natsu? Erza?" Her voice got higher with each name, "Happy? Gray?"

"Well, that worked well." A slick voice said, "I believe this is the missy we were told to retrieve, correct?"

"Yes, monsieur, it is." It was another voice this time, one with a French accent. "They will be happy."

And with that said two shadows separated from the stone wall and revealed two faeries.

One had exotic green hair with a monocle covering his right eye, and also seemed to have a mustache. He also gave her the creeps. His outfit made her shiver in disgust; from where she was it looked as though he had insect legs on his back and they seemed to be moving (it was probably just her imagination) and then his wings were attached to his arm like a bat.

There other one's hair was just plain weird, it wasn't even a solid color. It was black on one side and white on the other. There was a line across his face that reminded her of a football player when they were about to play. His wings were like a birds but he wore chain link around his arms and legs which was also strange.

In conclusion, they were both strange which was saying a lot, because Lucy had been hanging around Natsu for the past few days.

They took a step forward and Lucy took a step backwards. It continued like this until Lucy stumbled against a fallen stone and fell. She threw her hands out to catch her but instead of helping her, a sting shot through her arm and she felt something warm on her hand. She must have cut it on a sharp rock. Lucy brought it up to see if it was bad and some dripped on the ground.

That's when something truly abnormal happened; the rocky earth seemed to absorb it and she felt adrenaline and power flow through her veins. But it was gone as soon as it came to her disappointment and fear.

She didn't have anything to defend against these faeries.

She looked back at them only to find that they were right in front of her, "Ahh!"

The one with the bright green hair loomed over her and said something but she couldn't make it out, her heart was pounding to hard and fast for her to make sense of anything anymore. She was helpless, and if Natsu was telling the truth, this world treated humans like trash. However at the thought of Natsu, she felt a beacon of hope. Natsu had helped her last time, surely he would help her this time.

Lucy struggled to find her voice, "N-Natsu! Help!"

The blonde could hear them laugh at her plead for help, "No one will come, missy."

She continued shouting his name until they grew tired of laughing and decided to stop her incessant yammering. She fell unconscious hoping that someone would come save her.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Hey does anybody have a good idea for a summary? For some reason I can't come up with one, thanks!**


	9. The Search

_**Omg! 30 followers! I love you all! Here's chapter 10 in return!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! Thank you to ArrowTigergirl who reviewed!**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Lucy woke up to cold water dripping on her face. Thankfully, she was in a semi-dark place and so when she opened her eyes, it didn't hurt.

She found that she was in a chamber that was closed off by vertical bars from what seemed to be a hallway and that the walls were also cobblestone like the ruins she had been in when they had captured her. Her guess was that she was in another part of the fallen castle.

She moved to a smoother place on the floor, the part she was on was uncomfortable, and was satisfied until ten minutes later when her butt got sore from sitting on such a hard surface. She debated switching to another position, but in the end, she got up and stretched her cramped muscles (and wondered where the hell her prince charming was).

Lucy had been reaching down to touch her toes when someone spoke, "Awake are you?"

She stiffened but he continued, "That is good." He snapped his fingers and two people arrived. "So tell me, Lucy Heartfillia, where is the specter that the queen left you?"

She started at him not comprehending, "What?"

Unfortunately for her, he took that as a sign of defiance, "Do _not_ test my patience, girl."

"I don't get what you mean." She said indignantly, Lucy may have been scared but she still had her pride.

His face turned to one of anger, snapped his fingers once more, and the fey beside him stiffened before walking up to her. Lucy took this as an opportunity to observe them.

One was of the female gender, one was not. One had shoulder length, blue hair, the other had spiky, long, black hair. One had no piercing, one had some all over his body. They looked completely different yet Lucy could tell they were close. She wasn't sure if it was the way they carried each other, the way they slowly leaned toward each other for comfort, or if it was the way they had glanced at each other at least five times already.

It was only when her arms when taken by the blue haired girl and put behind her like she was in hand cuffs that she was brought back to the present. The guy stopped in front of her, cracked his knuckles, and chuckled, but unlike Natsu's, it was one that sent a shiver of fear down her back. However, he didn't do anything except look at what Lucy assumed to be the boss as if he was waiting for a command.

"Don't do anything yet, Gajeel." He sneered, enjoying the position of his prisoner.

Lucy looked up in surprise, Gajeel had been the name of the faerie that had attacked her car which had made Aquarius disappear from her life. It was then that the impact of what the boss had said hit her, they were going to _torture_ her.

"I'm going to ask you again and if you don't answer me, then we are going to have to get physical."

It was then that she started rambling in fear, "I swear I don't know anything! I just got sucked into this world…" Just how long had she been out? "..a day ago. They- Natsu, Erza, and Gray, that is- haven't even answered all of my questions…"

* * *

When Lucy had not joined them, they had turned around to see what had happened to make her linger only to find that she was no longer there. She couldn't have gone back to the human world; the Gateway moved in the fearie world and remained stationary in the human world.*

"Lucy?" Erza questioned, hoping that she was hiding behind something (exactly what, she wasn't sure).

Natsu joined her, "Luce!?" He had taken a liking to that nickname.

"LUCY!" Gray had to be the one to scream it (and strip).

After a few minutes of shouting and searching, they agreed on a plan. They would split up. It wasn't the best plan but they were short on time, Lucy could be in the hands of the Unseelie court for all they knew. Or she could have gotten lost (most of them knew that probably wasn't the case considering black steel Gajeel had already been sent after her) because humans (which Natsu didn't even think she was) sometimes got allured to go to a certain siren filled lake or some other place where they get eaten, hypnotized, or faced a far worse fate than those (there was a reason it was called the most dangerous place, duh).

Just as they were about to split up, Erza suddenly remembered something she had brought with her, "Here, take these." And she shoved a cylinder shaped object in their hands.

Natsu instantly recognized what they were, flares, faerie flares (they weren't the normal kind). It signaled to faeries by compressing a decent amount their magic in it, then letting it out with pop. You couldn't see the mini explosion but you could sense the amount of magic in the air and it wouldn't fade for at least a three days.

He took them and nodded understanding the unspoken words, _signal once you have found her_ , and rushed off as fast as a gazelle being chased by a cheetah because (for some odd reason) he couldn't stand her being in danger. It just made him want to destroy everything in sight but knew it wouldn't help so he didn't (it was such a shame, he thought).

He stopped, sweating and breathing hard, when he came across some ruins that had her scent drifting off into the blowing wind. He felt his heart beat a little faster, she was here or had been here. "LUCE!"

There was no response except for an echo that made him feel hollow. She wasn't here, he had fai- Wait! He could track her scent (couldn't forget his all mighty nose). Natsu followed the scent and found himself going deeper in the ruins, completely forgetting about the flare sitting in his pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza was getting increasing angrier at herself. It had been a while since she had escorted a human to Faerie Tail, she mostly went for the fighting ones. In fact, this one had been a beat up these people type of job, but she had finished earlier and so had headed out earlier to get back. The people she had fought had been more powerful than she had thought (stupid Unseelie guilds) and she needed to recuperate (being in the world they were supposed to be made them heal faster). And so on the way back she had ran into them, and joined them on their escort mission.

"Damn it!" She slammed her fist against the nearest tree (poor tree), "I was right behind her, how did I not notice the spell taking place? Damn it!"

Erza didn't know why she was so angry, she barely knew the girl, yet even so, she felt so… "Argh!"

As she thought of Lucy, she saw the girl smiling in her mind and thought, _Lucy shouldn't have to experience this, the war is between faeries, not between humans, damn it._

That thought seemed to trigger an image that ran in front of her eyes, it was Lucy smiling as a child wearing a pretty, pink dress. She seemed to be in mid-twirl and her eyes sparkled with life and amusement.

Erza lifted her hand to her cheek and found that she was crying. She quickly brushed them off and blinked until she could see properly, when she could, she started running again. She did have to find Lucy to find out if what she had seen was real, but until then, she would have to wait.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Tell me what you think is going to happen and what is up with Erza ;)**


	10. The Softies

**So if your wondering why I took I took so long to update, the answer is that I had no motivation. Only one person reviewed, TigerArrowgirl. Only one person followed and favorited. One person unfollowed this story which made me seem as though I was delusional by saying I had 30 followers. So yeah, I was not feeling very loved.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

"Just where is the damn specter, brat?!" He spat, frustrated that he still hadn't gotten an answer.

Lucy limply shook her head, she had given up seven punches ago on telling him that she didn't know what he was talking about.

He growled, brushed his mustache, and said, "Gajeel, Juvia, take her to them. She is already going to be late so hurry up." And as an afterthought, "And if they wonder why she is late, it's your fault."

Both of them nodded but Juvia had a question, "Juvia wonders what she will say when they ask, why is she all bruised."

"Jose says that she put up a fight, Juvia." He mocked, making Gajeel tighten his fists and glare at him with his crimson eyes. He left, not even glancing back to make sure they were following directions. Which they were, of course.

The blue haired faerie helped her up, then Gajeel took her and gently picked her upped. Gajeel started to leave the room with Juvia following behind him and closing the door.

After several more turns, a door opening and closing, Lucy was out of the part of the castle that still remained standing and was surrounded once more by the ruins. They seemed less foreboding under the sweltering, autumn sun, there were no longer the dancing shadows appearing out of nowhere or the alarming kidnappers. But there was still the fact that she was a captive and she was being sent off to 'them', whoever they were.

While they were walking Lucy could've sworn that she heard someone call her name but a look from Gajeel shut her up, he was scary and after being beat up, Lucy didn't want to anger him some more.

They (being Juvia and Gajeel as Lucy was being carried) walked for a while before Juvia started getting confused, "Gajeel, why are we traveling in this di-"

"Because why are." He interrupted, gruffly. Even in her dizzy state Lucy thought, _Rude_ , _she is your friend so don't interrupt_.

Juvia closed her mouth and didn't say anything else for a while allowing Lucy to look around and not get distracted.

They soon had pasted the ruins and went into the meadow that seemed to surround it from what she had seen. If she squinted, she could see purple, swirly wings fluttering in the wind that caused the sea of grass intersperse occasional flower to wave back and forth. It was a complete change in scenery that Lucy wondered if she had fallen asleep and dreamt it all but after a heave from Gajeel, she knew that it was most definitely not a dream.

They encountered a town of faeries, and for Lucy who hadn't seen so many before, it was perfect. There were vendors selling green, edible leaves. There was so many horns protruding out of faeries, it astonished her. The faeries seemed to be a rainbow with all the different colors, some were baby blue, others were bright yellow.

However, as time went by the more she observed, the more she noticed abnormalities underneath the seemingly perfect façade presented by Unseelie court. There was the undercurrent of fear that followed them, the forced joy that radiated from the sprites, the shared glances from the vendors.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

Natsu had been wandering around the ruins trying to catch her scent again.

He was starting to second guess if he had smelled her, when the wind blew and he caught her scent once more. He immediately broke into a run toward the origin and shouted her name with Happy helping him out by flying ahead and giving him reports. "Luce!"

When he stopped running he found himself standing side-by-side with a rather tall tower that seemed as though it would topple with a slight shove. It made Natsu want to be the one to destroy it, but before he did that he had to check if Lucy was there.

"Lucy! If you're in there jump out!"

Silence.

Well, in that case, here comes a toppling tower.

* * *

Lucy was still trying to figure out what was going on with town when Gajeel stopped and turned toward an inn from what she could tell. Its sign made her realize that while it may look like a human town with a couple differences, she was in faerie world. It said _This is where you die._

Under his breath, Gajeel said, "Looks like my type of place." She felt herself stiffen slightly at that statement. He looked surprised at her motion because he had forgotten that she was right there.

They got a room and to her shock no one even spared a glance at her, no one came to save her. It was like what she had read in the fairy tales was all fake. Everything was so much grimmer than it seemed, and there was something scaring these otherworldly creatures, something she didn't ever want to meet.

In their room, Gajeel dropped her on a bed that seemed to lull her to sleep even though she wanted to gather more information about the town.

In the other room, Gajeel and Juvia were fighting.

"Trust me, rain women, it's a much better place than phantom lord."

"How could you betray me!?"

"I'm not, why can't you fucking see that. I'm trying to help you!" There was a sigh, and then a, "You deserve better than the way they are treating you."

"I don't care, and you know I don't!" Came the aggravated shout.

"You should though. Anyway, I'm bring her there, and you can follow me or not but know that it would be a better place. You would fit in there, they're all softies just like you."

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review, please!**

 **Reviews are love, so share the love~**


	11. The Meeting

**Hey! Here's another chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited! A special thanks to Booklover551, TigerArrowgirl, and BakaFangirl! I really do appreciate it, they give me the motivation to write the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 _Smash._

And the tower joined its fellow walls on the rocky earth.

Natsu turned around grinning like a maniac and clapping his hands as if to get rid of the imaginary debris. However, out of nowhere, a blur came rushing towards him and knock him over.

He jumped back on his feet and looked around but didn't see anyone, "Hey! Come out! I'm all fired up!"

"All fired up?" One of the faeries that had kidnapped Lucy blinked into existence blocking Natsu from leaving, "What a lame line."

On the sidelines, Happy snickered. Natsu, on the other hand, seemed outraged, "Hey! It's an awesome line!" He had to defend it; Igneel had used it so no one was able to make fun of it.

"And get out of my way, I have to find somebody!" He added as an afterthought.

The faerie lazily glanced at him and his wings flapped as though annoyed, "Too bad, I'm not moving."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and said, "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

He charged forward, pulling back his fist and fire covered his arm. However, the faerie didn't seem fazed at all, instead all he did was widen his eyes while still keeping the look of boredom on his face. Natsu found that his arm turned to hit him and not the black and white haired faerie in front of him. This caused the flare Erza had given him to fall out of his pocket and on to the ground. The power in it exploded the moment it touched the ground. Natsu seemed panicked for a second before he remembered what happened to his arm.

"Gah! What the hell?" Natsu said staring at his arm in surprise. The opposing faerie smirked slightly, until Natsu got back up and charged at him once again. And failed, once again.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "How many times are you going to do that before you give up?"

"Till I beat you!" His eyes brightened as though struck by a thought, "What's your name?"

"…Totomaru," was the answer Natsu got.

"Hey that's not a bad name. But mine's still better! It's Natsu!" He bragged jumping around completely forgetting about the fight. Totomaru sweat dropped at his childish antics.

Finally, Natsu seemed to remember, "Now let's get on with it!"

And this time he did not charge, no, he jumped up and did the same thing. He never learned (one had to feel pity for Totomaru).

* * *

Erza was jogging not knowing exactly where her ending destination was but she knew she would reach it sometime soon. She knew that she would find Lucy before anything bad happened, at least she hoped. She finally stopped breathing heavily and resting her hand on a nearby tree. Mentally she was beating herself up, because she was telling herself to get back up and run but her body was not obeying. Instead it was aching and begging for more air and rest.

Her hand resting on the tree became a fist as she was wanting to hit it but she had already done that to another poor tree and she didn't want to do it again. So she held back her anger and instead channeled it into energy she could use to run.

She had finally started jogging again when she sensed a flare go off. Immediately, she turned toward the direction and pushed her limit and ran the fastest she had ever done hoping to be there in time. In a couple minutes, she reached a town where she slowed down as she was close enough that if she activated her wings she would be there in five minutes or less and she didn't want to attract more attention because this was Unseelie territory. Unseelie territory meant that there was no help to come if (when, really) there was trouble.

She pasted by an inn that had such an interesting name that she had to laugh at whoever named it. It was called _This is where you die_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was searching for Lucy but not as intently as his friends. In fact, he thought it was weird that they were being so protective and 'we have to find her'. He just didn't get why they were going to such length for this girl they had just met. Sure he wanted to find her but it was because she was a human and so that meant she was defenseless here, he didn't want the poor girl to get beat up (hero complex).

Gray felt the flare go off but it seemed he had gone the wrong way and was the farthest away from it. He scowled, why did he have to be so damn far away? Nevertheless, he quickened his pace to where it could be considered running.

However, he was stopped by a certain person that made him want to cry but he held it in by repeating that what he was seeing was just uncanny resemblance, just a coincident.

The faerie held out his arms and whispered, "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Gray?"

* * *

Lucy awoke blearily because of the tension in the room that seemed to shrink when there were three people, or rather, two faeries and one human.

Juvia was painstakingly ignoring Gajeel who seemed irritated by the blue haired faerie actions. Lucy blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming; they had been fine when she had fallen asleep and now they weren't.

In her sleepy state she opened her big mouth and asked, "What happened between you guys?" And then she yawned while Gajeel and Juvia stiffened in surprise, they hadn't expected that their prisoner would be able to tell they had fought (they didn't know how obvious it was).

"Nothing." They said in unison. The faeries glared at each other making Lucy feel even more like a third wheel.

She looked dubious of their response but her brain had final woken up and she knew better to say anything so she settled for raising an eyebrow (she really hadn't woken up).

They ignored her facial expression before Gajeel asked gruffly, "Can you walk now?"

She nodded and then stretched, repressing the urge to listen to music.

"Good, then let's go." He turned to leave with Juvia following behind.

She tried to straighten her hair by running her fingers threw it but gave up once they had passed the doorway; she didn't want to get lost.

While they were leaving the inn and Lucy was stepping out onto the cobblestone road into the bright rays of the Sun, she saw crimson hair reflecting the light but it was soon gone. But before it was she saw the face of the faerie that carried it, Erza.

 **Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Who do you think Gray met up with?**

 **If you have any questions just ask, PM or review, and I will reply (even if you're a guest).**


End file.
